Entre Deux
by titesouris
Summary: Personne ne la voyait, ni ne l’entendait. Elle avait tout essayé, était allée voir toutes les personnes qu’elle connaissait. Mais rien, elle restait invisible au reste du monde. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Entre Deux**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf cette histoire se situant après la guerre. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K R.

Pairing : Dramione

OoO

* * *

**Chapitre I **

Pour Hermione, les études étaient tout ce qui avait de plus important. Un de ces plaisirs fondamentaux que la vie pouvait vous offrir. Tenir une plume, gratter le parchemin, exposer ses idées, relever les défis, c'était sa drogue bien à elle. Son domaine par excellence. Elle était la meilleure, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait, que se soit les nouveaux, ou les anciens étant revenues terminer leurs études à Poudlard. Peu comprenait ce sentiment de liberté et de puissance qui s'emparait d'elle, quand elle répondait à une question, ou quand elle rendait un devoir, en ayant l'entière satisfaction d'avoir réussi.

Ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement aussi, c'était de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait officiellement passer, en 8ème année, ou plutôt, entamer son cursus universitaire. L'impatience s'était emparée d'elle, quand la veille, la Directrice McGonagall était venue la voir, lui demandant si elle souhaitait rester à Poudlard ou aller faire ses études dans un pays étranger. Elle s'était sentie flatter d'apprendre que la Sorbonne côté sorcier, avait émis le souhait de l'avoir parmi eux, mais elle était trop attachée à son château pour le quitter.

_« Bip…Bip…Bip… » _

Hermione se redressa légèrement, sa main coupant la sonnerie du réveil. S'étirant puis s'asseyant, la brunette se mit à sourire en voyant son dortoir vide. Les autres élèves étant déjà partis pour leurs cours. _« L'avantage d'être une aînée » _pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Prenant tout son temps, la jeune femme alla prendre une douche, l'eau l'aidant à effacer les derniers vestiges du sommeil sur son corps. Une fois habillée et coiffée, la brunette commença à faire ses bagages, se demandant bien où elle allait se retrouver. Quand midi sonna dans le château, Hermione descendit conformément aux ordres donnés par la directrice.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle salua distraitement Ron, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, heureuse et impatiente comme jamais. Le brun lui rendit son affection, ne se souciant pas du regard du rouquin. Les élèves ayant été admis en 8ème année arrivèrent par petits groupes, chacun restant avec leurs connaissances. De loin, Hermione put voir Drago et Blaise arriver, et rester en retrait, ne souhaitant pas se mêler aux autres.

Quand la Directrice arriva un silence lourd et pesant prit place dans le Hall, chacun attendant patiemment de découvrir ce qui allait se passer. C'est avec émerveillement que les élèves purent découvrir toute une partie du château, dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Admis en troisième cycle, ils étaient maintenant autorisés à voir L'Université Poudlard, le château se transformant sous leurs yeux. Un véritable campus se dessina, de nouvelles ailes apparurent, et tout le fonctionnement changea. Les élèves qu'ils avaient été, n'étaient pas autoriser à voir les Ainés comme les appelaient la Directrice, dans le seul but de les laisser libre et tranquille. Le fonctionnement des Maisons ne s'appliquait plus, les points récoltés devenaient secondaires. Les dortoirs étaient immenses, chacun ayant droit à sa propre chambre. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux, le seul point commun étaient qu'ils gardaient leurs professeurs de matières principales, pour les options, ils avaient 1 mois au grand maximum pour faire leurs choix. On les considérait à présent comme des adultes_. « Il était temps »_ souffla Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry sous le regard jaloux de Ron.

Quand les explications furent terminés, Hermione Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir près de leur arbre, lui au moins n'ayant pas changé d'emplacement.

**« Alors vous avez déjà réfléchi à vos options ? »** S'enquit la brunette.

**« Formation d'Auror » **Lâcha Ron sur le ton de l'évidence.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement, son regard chocolaté se posant sur Harry. Le brun était en proie à une grande réflexion, son regard perdu sur le lac, le fixant sans réellement le voir.

**« Harry ? »** L'interpella Hermione

**« Je me disais juste que… la carrière d'Auror ne m'intéresses plus »** Avoua Harry sous la mine choquée de Ron. **« J'ai vu trop de mort, et donner trop souvent la mort pour poursuivre dans cette voie. Je veux changer, voir autre chose. »**

**« Je comprends »** Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. **« Je voulais aussi prendre part à la vie politique quand on était en premier cycle mais maintenant… la profession de médicomage me semble plus attirante. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais étudier pendant ces 5 prochaines années. »**

**« Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ! »** S'exclama Ron aussi rouge qu'une tomate. **« Depuis le début tout est tracé pour nous ! Nous Aurors et toi Hermione, tu devais devenir une personnalité politique, et maintenant quoi ? Vous voulez tout stopper ?! »**

**« Je ne me sens plus concernée comme avant Ron. Je veux aider les gens, et la Médicomagie peut m'aider dans ma voie. »** Expliqua Hermione

**« Nous avons grandis et évolués aussi. »** Ajouta Harry. **« Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'inspire qu'à une chose, être en paix. Poursuivre les quelques mangemorts ayant pris la fuite ne me concerne plus. »**

**« Bien sûr que cela te concerne Harry ! »** S'insurgea Ron. **« Il est de ton devoir de veiller sur la population magique ! »**

**« Tu vas trop loin Ron ! »** S'exclama Hermione. **« Harry en a bien déjà assez fait ! Il a payé énormément de sa personne, nous a débarrassé de Voldemort ! Il a le droit de penser à lui maintenant que tout est terminé ! »**

**« Prends sa défense en plus ! Tu ne fais que ça de toute manière ! »** Hurla Ron en se levant.

**« Il est comme mon frère, c'est normal que je le défende ! Toi tu ne vois que le héros de la guerre avant ton ami ! Tu es un sérieux problème Ronald ! »** Enchaîna Hermione se levant à son tour.

**« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous ! »** Avoua Ron. **« Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce Trio qui a cessé de fonctionner depuis un bout de temps déjà ! »**

Avant qu'Harry ou Hermione ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, Ron s'était détourné, quittant le parc, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Soufflant bruyamment, Hermione se laissa tomber au sol.

**« Désolée Harry… Tu as encore dû supporter nos disputes… »**

**« Mais tu as raison sur un point Mione, cette fois il est allé beaucoup trop loin »** La rassura Harry. **« Ces derniers temps, il nous reprochait tout. Votre rupture, la mort de son frère, la tristesse de Ginny. Tout était prétexte pour nous hurler dessus. »**

**« Il n'aurait jamais dû te mêler à notre rupture ! Si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Sa jalousie obsessive et malsaine a eu raison de moi. »**

**« Ne te justifie pas Mione. Tu n'y es pour rien. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Si Ron n'avait pas pris la décision de partir, je crois que c'est moi qui l'aurais fait. »** Avoua Harry. **« Mais je t'aurais emmené avec moi. »** Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air désespéré d'Hermione.

La brunette offrit un petit sourire à son ami, avant de relever les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, en apercevant deux silhouettes venir en leur direction. Suivant le regard de son amie, Harry releva la tête, s'apercevant que Malfoy et Zabini venaient dans leur direction.

**« Potter, Granger »** Les salua Drago, Blaise se contentant d'un léger signe de tête.

**« Que veux-tu Malfoy ? »** Demanda Harry légèrement étonné que l'ancien Prince des Serpentard s'adresse à lui sans insulte.

**« C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour nous tous Potter. Plus personne n'est là pour prendre les décisions à nos places. Il y a 8 ans, tu as refusé de le faire, peut être que maintenant nous pourrions laisser nos différents de gamin de côté. »** Expliqua sérieusement Drago en tendant une main à Harry qui l'observa intrigué.

Hermione venait de lui prendre le bras, le serrant légèrement, son regard se posant successivement sur Drago et Blaise, son attention concentrée comme jamais, pour déceler la moindre trace de moquerie. Offrant un léger signe de tête à Harry, la brunette se leva, très vite rejointe par son ami.

Harry observa Drago intensément, se demandant si le jeune noble avait raison ou pas. Forcé de constater, qu'ils n'avaient plus 11 ans, et que bien des évènements les avaient rapprochés, notamment l'ultime bataille. Regardant Hermione une fraction de seconde, Harry tendit la main, serrant celle de Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard lui offrit un sourire, avant de se détourner. Blaise les salua, avant de rejoindre Drago qui avait commencé à s'éloigner.

**« Pince-moi Harry pour voir si je suis victime d'une hallucination… »** S'étonna Hermione. **« AIE ! » **S'exclama la brunette, en se massant le bras.

**« Tu m'as demandé de te pincer »** Se justifia Harry avant d'éclater de rire, très vite rejoint par Hermione.

OoO

Hermione venait de terminer d'aménager sa chambre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, tenant dans ses bras, deux gros sacs marrons tâchés de graisse par endroit.

**« Tu savais qu'on peut se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse en moins de 2 minutes. J'en ai profité pour aller du côté Moldu, et nous ai ramené un bon vieux chinois ! »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant avant de prendre le sac que lui tendait Harry. Prenant place sur les gros coussins que la brunette avait installés au sol, les deux sorciers se mirent à manger en silence. Alors qu'Harry bataillait avec ses baguettes, Hermione se leva, allant prendre un gros dossier sur son bureau.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »** L'interrogea Harry.

**« Comme tu m'as dis que tu ne savais pas vers quelle voie te diriger, je suis allée te chercher le dossier de Médicomagie, pour que tu voies tous les métiers proposés. »**

**« Qu'as-tu choisi ? »**

**« Médicomage des empoisonnements par potions et plantes »** Répondit la brunette, montrant à Harry, que tout était expliqué dans les moindres détails. **« Je sais que Blaise lui va faire une carrière dans le Droit. Malfoy lui, veut devenir Professeur de Potions. »**

**« Comment sais-tu cela ? »** S'étonna Harry, n'ayant pas eu d'autre contact avec les anciens serpentards, depuis leur poignée de main.

**« J'ai croisé Blaise dans les couloirs et on s'est parlé. Il est assez sympa. »** Répondit Hermione sous le ton de l'évidence.

Harry hocha la tête quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à parcourir le dossier des yeux, s'arrêtant ci et là, lisant en diagonale, les divers métiers proposés allant de l'employé d'accueil, au médicomage général.

Alors qu'Hermione venait de terminer son plat, elle se rendit compte qu'Harry avait délaissé son repas, lisant attentivement, un point ayant visiblement retenu son attention.

**« Quelque chose te plaît ? »**

**« Médicomage de la pathologie des sortilèges »**

**« Oui… j'ai longuement hésité entre ma spécialité et la pathologie des sortilèges. Les deux étaient intéressants, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, on ne peut suivre un double cursus. »** Se désola Hermione sous le sourire d'Harry.

**« Pauvre de toi »** Se moqua gentiment le brun. **« Et bien je crois que c'est décidé, je vais me lancer dans cette carrière. »** Avoua Harry

**« Pour les recherches qu'ils mènent sur l'Avada ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Alors on aura quasiment les mêmes cours, c'est génial ! »**

OoO

Hermione se redressa en sursautant, ne sachant pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Regardant sa montre, la brunette laissa échapper quelques insanités en voyant qu'elle était en retard, très en retard. _« Et merde »_ pensa-t-elle. Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme enfila un jean et un t-shirt, avant de se saisir de son sac, partant en courant de sa chambre. S'attachant les cheveux, tout en maintenant son sac sur l'épaule, Hermione dévala les escaliers, traversant rapidement le campus.

Arrivée devant sa salle de cours, la jeune femme reprit légèrement sa respiration, avant de frapper et d'entrer dans la salle.

**« Excusez-moi pour ce retard ! »**

En entendant la voix d'Hermione, Drago se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas habituel de voir l'ancienne miss-je-sais-tout arriver en retard à un cours.

**« Puis je prendre place ? »** Demanda Hermione en constatant que son Professeur de Potion gardait le silence. **« Professeur Aiden ? »**

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était fautive, mais indignée d'être ignorée à ce point, Hermione descendit les marches menant à l'estrade de son professeur. Les bras croisés, la brunette reprit la parole, sa voix se faisant plus froide :

**« Je suis en tord certes, mais auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire, si oui ou non je peux assister à votre cours »**

**« Prenez 10 minutes de pause, nous continuerons plus tard »** Se contenta de répondre le Professeur Aiden, ignorant une nouvelle fois Hermione.

**« Dois-je prendre votre silence pour un refus ? » « Bon sang Professeur !! »** S'énerva Hermione

Drago qui venait de revenir, avec un café entre les mains, se mit à sourire face au grotesque de la situation. Leur Professeur de Potion était un sacré phénomène. Il était nouveau au même titre qu'eux, et avait ignoré les capacités et la renommée d'Hermione dès leur premier cours. Le comble de tout, il lui avait posé une seule et unique question, et l'ancienne gryffondor s'était retrouvée dans l'incapacité de répondre, ignorant ni plus, ni moins la réponse.

Il avait peut être établi une relation de respect et occasionnellement de fraternisation avec Potter et Granger, mais il était le premier à rire quand la brunette se trompait ou alors quand leur professeur décidait de s'en prendre à elle. _« Comme au bon vieux temps… »_ Pensa le blond légèrement nostalgique.

**« Mais merde ! Vous allez répondre à la fin ! »**

**« Drago ! »** Interpella le Professeur Aiden sous le sourire plus que satisfait du jeune noble.

Passant devant Hermione avec son petit air supérieur, qu'il affectionnait tant, Drago offrit un sourire à Robin, étant le seul à connaître le prénom de son pédagogue.

**« Je sais que vous êtes camarades avec Harry Potter et accessoirement Hermione Granger. »**

**« Comment ça accessoirement ! »** S'insurgea la brunette sous le sourire de Drago.

**« C'est exact Robin »**

**« Pff faux cul »** lâcha Hermione, tapant du pied plus énervée que jamais.

**« Savez-vous pourquoi Granger n'est pas venue en cours ? »**

**« Quoi ? »** S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Drago et Hermione.

**« Savez-vous pour quelle raison Granger n'est pas ici. Est-ce la maladie ou la fainéantise ? »**

Drago tourna les yeux une fraction de secondes, regardant Hermione se trouvant à ses côtés, avant de reposer son regard sur Robin.

**« Non désolé, je ne suis au courant de rien… »**

**« Ok ! C'est une blague c'est ça ? Encore un de vos coups tordus pour m'en faire baver ! » **Hurla Hermione faisant froncer les sourcils de Drago.

**« Tu peux retourner t'asseoir Drago, je verrais si je pourrais obtenir d'autres informations avec Potter. » **Le congédia le Professeur Aiden.

Drago acquiesça, avant de retourner à sa place, se demandant bien pourquoi leur professeur jouait autant la comédie. Certes Granger était arrivée en retard, mais elle avait assez payé comme ça. Et pis sans elle, le cours était ennuyeux, ils étaient les deux meilleurs, et par conséquent en avance sur les autres. Là il allait devoir faire semblant d'écouter ce que racontait les autres, c'était Granger qui se chargeait de ça habituellement.

**« Merlin… Je suis invisible ou quoi !?! »** Se lamenta la brunette.

**OoO**

**TBC...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les premières reviews sur cette fic.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Le cours se termina sous un soupir de soulagement général, même Drago qui adorait les potions, était plus qu'heureux de quitter la salle. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, Drago aperçut Hermione assise sur l'estrade, la tête dans ses genoux.

Devait-il aller l'aider ? Malgré leur récente relation, il avait tout à fait conscience, qu'il pouvait laisser l'ancienne gryffondor à son sort, ou alors lui tendre la main. Un vieux proverbe disait qu'on devait tendre la main à un ami. Lui, n'était pas l'ami de Granger, il la supportait tout au plus. Drago avait parfaitement conscience d'être un hypocrite. C'était d'ailleurs un de ces traits de caractère.

Mais il en savait assez en matière de magie, pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait d'abord eu des doutes sur l'attitude de Robin, mais il avait fini par comprendre que son pédagogue ne jouait pas, il ne voyait ni n'entendait la brunette.

Peut être que cette petite idiote avait essayé de fabriquer une potion elle-même, et cela s'était retournée contre elle ? Ou alors quelqu'un lui faisait _réellement_ une farce, et cela prendrait fin très bientôt, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter.

Quittant la salle, Drago prit la direction du mess, n'ayant plus qu'une seule idée en tête, dévorer tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main. Une fois servi, le blond observa les tables, avant d'aviser Blaise assis avec Potter.

**« Bonjour »** Les salua-t-il avant de prendre place aux côtés de Blaise.

**« Hermione va nous rejoindre ? »** Demanda Harry ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à Drago.

Avalant difficilement, Drago regarda Harry légèrement anxieux, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire, que sa meilleure amie était invisible.

**« Je n'en sais rien »** Finit-il par répondre

**« Je suis allée la voir ce matin, son lit n'était pas défait, et d'après les rumeurs, elle n'est pas venue en cours. Je suis inquiet. »** Avoua d'une traite le brun sous le regard ahuri des deux anciens Serpentards. **« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il en apercevant leurs mines.

**« Rien »** Répondit Drago.

Potter était inquiet, cela n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires. Les quelques doutes qu'il avait eu en cours, était revenu au galop, plus intense et embêtant que la première fois. Lui à l'inverse du brun savait exactement où se trouvait Granger, enfin pas exactement mais il était au courant de sa situation.

**OoO**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un banc totalement perdue. Personne ne la voyait, ni ne l'entendait. Elle avait tout essayé, était allée voir toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Mais rien, elle restait invisible au reste du monde. Elle était définitivement seule…

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait elle purement et simplement disparue de la surface de la terre ? Elle était allée de partout, avait sauté sur les tables, hurler à se meurtrir les cordes vocales, mais rien. Rien de chez rien…

**« Merlin… Va-t-on remarquer mon absence ? »** Se lamenta la jeune femme.

Se relevant, Hermione se mit à marcher, ne regardant pas où elle allait, ses pieds semblaient fonctionner seuls, la guidant là où ils le souhaitaient.

**OoO**

**« Harry ? »**

Drago s'ancra de nouveau dans la réalité, constatant que Weasley se tenait devant leur table, un sourire mal à l'aise sur les lèvres. Il avait peut être fait la paix avec Harry et Hermione, mais Weasley, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

**« Je cherche Hermione, tu sais où elle est ? » **Demanda le rouquin en baissant les yeux ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard de son ancien ami.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« J'aimerais discuter avec elle »**

**« Discuter ou lui hurler dessus pour lui reprocher ta vie misérable ? »** Demanda froidement Harry amenant un sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

**« Discuter »**

**« Et bien même si je savais où elle était, je ne te le dirais pas. Si tu veux traiter avec elle, il faudra passer par moi, et au vu de votre dernière conversation, tu n'es pas prêt de l'approcher à nouveau » **Le menaça Harry faisant froncer les sourcils de Drago et Blaise.

**« Je me suis emporté… »** Tenta de se justifier Ron

**« Tu as de la chance que ce soit la seule personne capable de me contrôler, sinon je peux te garantir que… »**

Drago se mit à déglutir difficilement face aux paroles d'Harry. S'en prendre à Granger, lui faire du mal était apparemment un acte totalement suicidaire, si cela devait arriver aux oreilles de l'ancien Survivant.

OoO

Hermione enfonça ses mains dans son jean en frissonnant légèrement. Dans la précipitation de ce matin, elle avait oublié de prendre une veste, et maintenant elle avait froid. Le soleil commençait à décliner, amenant avec lui une fraîcheur quasi glaciale, et Hermione n'avait qu'un t-shirt sur le dos. Le vent venait de se lever, un vent léger assez suffisant pour faire bouger lentement les branches des arbres. Les vêtements de la jeune femme se retrouvèrent plaqués contre son corps, ses longues boucles brunes se mettant à virevolter. _« Bon sang faîtes qu'un orage n'éclate pas… »_ Mais comme pour confirmer la pire crainte d'Hermione, un éclair déchira le ciel, faisant tomber brutalement la pluie.

C'était l'une de ces journées où tout tournait mal. Aujourd'hui le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur la jeune femme. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Hermione, la tétanisant sur place. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'orage, au contraire, elle aimait observer ce phénomène naturel, quand elle était à l'abri bien au sec. Fermant les yeux, quand une bourrasque plus violente que les autres, fit entrer la pluie dans ses yeux, Hermione rentra un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'habituer à l'obscurité, Hermione aperçut quelque chose, un peu plus loin vers la droite. Ne distinguant pas très bien la chose qui se trouvait près d'elle, Hermione se remit en marche. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de cette chose derrière elle qui la suivait. Un autre coup de tonnerre la fit à nouveau sursauter, amenant des frissons de panique sur tout son corps.

Ses mains se serrèrent en poings dans ses poches, un sanglot commença à se former dans sa poitrine, et la partie rationnelle de son esprit continuait de se dire qu'elle paniquait pour rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle avait réellement peur. Se mettant à courir, Hermione regardait frénétiquement derrière elle, espérant de toutes ses forces que la chose ne la suivait pas. Tournant à un angle, la brunette fut violemment projetée en arrière, avant de tomber sur le sol. Son poignet amortissant sa chute, Hermione entendit un horrible crac au moment où son corps tout entier s'affaissait sur son poignet.

**« Granger ! Bon sang mais tu ne sais pas regarder où tu marches ! »** S'exclama Drago n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce quand Hermione lui était rentrée dedans.

Constatant que l'ancienne lionne ne bougeait toujours pas, Drago s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme. La peur déformait les traits fins du visage de la brunette. Ses yeux reflétaient la terreur qui l'avait gagné quelques minutes plutôt.

**« Granger ? »** L'appela à nouveau Drago posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Hermione posa les yeux sur Drago, tremblante de tout son corps. Alors qu'elle allait parler, Hermione sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

**OoO**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et accueillit le noir avec gratitude. Elle pouvait sentir un matelas sous elle, un oreiller sous sa tête, et un drap qui la couvrait. Elle était apparemment dans sa chambre, et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

Attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment, Hermione resta allongée, son regard fixé sur le plafond blanc, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers la nuit. Tout allait bien, il fallait qu'elle se calme, tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était respirer, et attendre que ça passe. Elle était dans son lit, tout allait bien, elle devait se calmer.

Alors qu'elle sentait le calme revenir petit à petit en elle, Hermione entendit un froissement de vêtements. Tendue comme un arc, la jeune femme n'osa bouger, se demandant si ce qu'elle avait aperçu, était revenu. _« Bon sang Mione, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être froussarde à ce point… »_ Se gronda-t-elle sans grand succès de changement.

Déglutissant difficilement, la brunette se redressa silencieusement, elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre, elle se trouvait à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr qu'elle connaissait. Elle était stupide de se mettre dans des états pareils.

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione se mit à marche, maudissant son cœur de battre aussi vite. Elle était une sorcière, la plus douée de sa génération, et tant que sa baguette serait avec elle, elle pouvait s'en sortir. _« Ma baguette… Où est-elle ? »_ Hermione se stoppa net, sans baguette, elle était une proie facile. Inspirer et expirer. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire inspirer et expirer.

**« Elle est réveillée »** S'exclama une voix familière, forçant Hermione à prendre le dessus sur sa peur.

Voyant Drago puis Harry, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son ami, ayant plus que besoin de ses bras réconfortants, mais alors qu'elle allait se blottir contre lui, Hermione se sentit partir, traversant le corps du brun.

**« Où est-elle Malfoy ? Je ne la vois pas »**

**« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle va bien »** Le rassura Drago**. « La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle vient de traverser ton corps… »**

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir distinguer son amie.

Elle venait de traverser le corps d'Harry. Elle l'avait traversé… Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était un fantôme ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être morte, juste cette horrible impression de quelque chose la menaçait.

**« Mione ? »** L'appela Harry

**« Je suis là Harry… »**

**« Mione ? Tu es où ? Malfoy elle est où ? » **

Secouant la tête, Hermione se détourna, mettant le plus de distance entre les garçons et elle. Pourquoi avait-elle traversé Harry, alors qu'il y avait quelques minutes à peine, elle était allongée sur son lit, car oui, elle avait bien eu la confirmation, qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Drago observa longuement Hermione, de plus en plus intrigué. Il était le seul à la voir, le seul à l'entendre et le seul à la toucher. Pas de doute, cette fois ils avaient vraiment un problème. Il avait pensé qu'une fois confier à Potter, il aurait eu la paix, et que cette regrettable histoire serait derrière lui, mais maintenant, il allait devoir, si l'envie lui en prenait, de rester et ensuite, les aider. Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**« Tu savais que j'étais là ce matin n'est ce pas ? Quand j'étais en cours avec Aiden. Tu m'as vu et entendu Malfoy, et tu n'as rien dit ! »** S'emporta Hermione, le regard noir de colère.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il avait ignoré son problème, pour pouvoir en rire, parce que le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, était hilarant. Mais Granger étant ce qu'elle était, elle venait de faire le lien en un temps record, et maintenant, sûre qu'elle allait se mettre à lui hurler dessus. Mieux valait éviter de faire des phrases trop longues.

**« C'est exact »** Répondit calmement Drago comme si Hermione était une poupée fragile pouvant se briser aux moindres courants d'air.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé ? Hein ! Tu t'es dit quoi ? Une fois de plus cet abruti d'Aiden s'en prend à Granger, c'est amusant, je vais l'aider ! »** Hurla Hermione

C'était à peu près ce qu'il avait pensé en effet, Merlin cette fille le connaissait trop bien, ça en devenait inquiétant.

**« Pourquoi aurais-je dit quoi que se soit ? »**

**« Pour m'aider peut être »**

**« J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui veut t'aider Granger ? »** Répliqua froidement Drago sous le froncement de sourcil d'Harry.

Le ton monta rapidement, et Harry ne put faire autre chose, qu'observer impuissant le monologue de Drago. Il l'entendait hurler contre son amie, mais lui au moins, pouvait parler à Hermione. Il était désespérément sourd et aveugle à la condition de son amie. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

**OoO**

**TBC...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Vos avis sur cette fic sont intéressants. Qui découvrira la vérité ??? ^^

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Les méandres de son esprit restaient pour Hermione, un véritable mystère. Depuis _sa nouvelle condition_, elle ne pouvait jamais savoir si une nuit serait bonne ou mauvaise. En tout cas, cette nuit là était incontestablement mauvaise.

Penchée par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes, Hermione se dit que mauvaise nuit, était un euphémisme, par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait. Elle était en train de vomir tripes et boyaux, son estomac s'étant retourné à l'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée. Elle avait encore rêvée de la bataille finale, de ce combat sanglant qui l'avait opposé aux mangemorts. Ses souvenirs revenaient la hanter quand elle s'y attendait le moins.

**« Granger ? »** L'interpella la voix ensommeillée de Drago.

L'autre aspect désagréable de sa condition. Drago Malfoy. Etant le seul à la voir et à l'attendre, la Directrice avait jugé plus prudent de les mettre dans la même chambre, pour plus de sécurité. L'ancien serpentard était chargé de veiller sur elle. Un comble !

**« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ? »** Demanda Drago retrouvant à vitesse grand V, son horrible voix traînante.

**« Je vomis tripes et boyaux. Fous-moi la paix ! »**

Se redressant, puis laissant son dos reposer contre les toilettes, Hermione poussa un soupir en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

**« Tu connais l'intimité ? »**

**« Fais pas chier Granger. Demain c'est moi que Potter va harceler pour savoir comment tu vas »**

Hermione garda le silence, n'ayant plus la force d'entamer une lutte verbale avec Drago. Elle était épuisée, elle pouvait sentir la sueur sur son front, elle se sentait brûlante, comme si elle était malade. Si Malfoy voulait la voir en train de dégobiller, c'était son problème.

**« Je dirais bien que c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas passé, mais tu ne manges rien depuis que tu es invisible. »**

**« Je sais… je n'y arrive pas »** Murmura Hermione

**« Et bien force toi, il manquerait plus que tu maigrisses. Epaisse comme tu es, tu finiras la peau sur les os »**

**« Non tu ne comprends pas. Je n'y arrive pas, je suis dans l'incapacité de me nourrir »** Répliqua la brunette essayant de faire comprendre à Drago que depuis, qu'elle était invisible, elle n'arrivait pas à se nourrir, les maudits couverts traversant ses mains.

Drago garda le silence quelques instants, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir la brunette. _Dans l'incapacité de_… Bon sang !

**« Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas te nourrir seule et que tu ne m'as rien dit ! Merde Granger t'es folle ou quoi ! » **S'énerva Drago

**« C'est déjà suffisamment frustrant et humiliant que tu doives veiller sur moi, et plutôt mourir foudroyer par des éclairs, plutôt que tu me nourrisses ! »**

**« Alors c'est juste une question d'égo surdimensionné ? »** S'étonna Drago

**« Tu dois t'y connaître en égo surdimensionnée Malfoy ! »** Cracha Hermione avant de se lever.

**OoO**

**« Lâche-moi ! »** Répéta une énième fois Hermione tirant de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de l'emprise de Drago. **« Je te préviens si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je hurle ! »**

**« Et qui est censé t'entendre à part moi ? »** Demanda Drago légèrement moqueur.

**« Lâche-moi ! Je sais encore marcher toute seule ! »** S'énerva Hermione plantant ses ongles dans la peau laiteuse du blond.

Le jeune homme la lâcha instantanément, la foudroyant du regard, suçant les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient.

**« Espèce de tigresse »** L'insulta Drago

**« Lionne serait plus exact »** Répliqua la brunette

**« Tu as conscience que je peux te laisser sans manger jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? » **Lui rappela très sérieusement Drago, faisant pâlir Hermione à vue d'œil.

Hermione croisa les bras, ses lèvres se pinçant en une mimique tout à fait craquante. Drago l'observait, riant intérieurement du futur pouvoir, qu'il allait exercer sur l'ancienne lionne. Il allait la dominer, et il devait bien avouer que cela le satisfaisait grandement. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir un pouvoir sur elle.

**« Si tu te vantes, je jure par Merlin que je te torturais sadiquement avant de te tuer Malfoy… » **Le menaça Hermione amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Drago.

**« Bien, on peut aller te nourrir maintenant ? »**

Hermione acquiesça légèrement, se mettant en marche, aux côtés du jeune noble. Elle détestait cette situation, elle détestait sentir que tout était hors de contrôle, hors de son contrôle à elle. Drago allait la dominer ni plus ni moins, il allait avoir le pouvoir sur elle, il allait pouvoir en jouir, et cela la répugnait. Elle détestait se sentir dominer par quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim, Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas.

**OoO**

**_« Hermione….Hermione…Tu m'entends ? »_** Raisonna une voix faisant se stopper la lionne. Regardant Malfoy qui marchait devant elle, Hermione se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un venait réellement de l'appeler, et l'avait vu.

**_« Tu m'entends Hermione ? »_ **Cette voix lui était familière, elle le savait, elle la connaissait. C'était une voix qui l'avait toujours réconforté. Une voix en qui elle avait confiance. **_« Tu m'entends ? »_** Redemanda la voix. **_« Oui… » _**Répondit faiblement la lionne faisant se stopper Drago.

Intrigué, le jeune homme revint sur ses pas, arrivant rapidement à la hauteur de la brunette. La jeune femme avait les yeux dans le vague, le teint plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire. Comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, Hermione tendit une main en avant, celle-ci frôlant le visage de Drago.

Se reculant légèrement, l'ancien serpentard claqua des doigts devant Hermione, mais rien n'y faisait, elle semblait en transe. _« Pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? »_ Se lamenta le blond, avant de se saisir du bras de la brunette, la tirant à nouveau.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » **Finit par articuler Hermione faisant se stopper une nouvelle fois Drago. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, scrutant intensément ses yeux.

**« Ah tu es enfin revenue à ton état normal »** Constata Drago

**« Mon état normal ? »** Répéta Hermione ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir en blond. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose d'anormal sans s'en rendre compte ? Sentant quelque chose sur sa main, la brunette baissa les yeux, constatant que Drago lui tenait fermement la main. **« Tu pourrais me rendre ma main ? »**

Drago la lâcha instantanément, reprenant sa marche comme si ne rien n'était pas. Regardant sa main quelques secondes, Hermione se remit en marche, entrant à la suite de Drago dans le mess.

**« Que veux-tu manger ? » **Lui demanda Drago s'arrêtant devant les plats exposés sur la grande table du fond.

C'était ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué quand elle avait découvert l'université, ils possédaient leur propre salle pour déjeuner, ils leurs suffisaient juste de se rendre à la table et de choisir parmi les mets proposés par les Elfes. Leur choix fait, ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à aller s'installer, leurs plats venant d'eux même à leurs tables.

**« Granger ? »**

**« Des travers de porc à la sauce moutarde avec des haricots »**

Drago acquiesça, allant prendre place à leur table habituelle. Hermione observa la chaise quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir en fermant les yeux_. « Pourvu que je ne passe pas à travers… » _Pensa la jeune femme.

Sentant quelque chose de dur sous elle, Hermione rouvrit les yeux, en soupirant de soulagement, elle était enfin assise.

**« J'ai réfléchi… »**Commença-t-elle

**« Ca t'arrive ? »** La coupa Drago

**« Je suis invisible et pourtant je ne peux me saisir de certains objets. »** L'ignora Hermione. **« C'est comme si par moment je devenais un fantôme. »**

**« Dans tout les cas invisible ou fantôme, celui a qui tu pompes l'air c'est moi »** Marmonna Drago avant de mettre un travers de porc dans la bouche d'Hermione, en voyant que la brunette allait répliquer.

Hermione avala de mauvaise grâce sa viande, incendiant Drago du regard. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire avant de piocher à nouveau dans l'assiette. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais au moment où elle allait se saisir du morceau de viande, Drago recula la fourchette, forçant la brunette à se pencher par-dessus la table. Eloignant encore plus la fourchette, Drago éclata de rire en voyant la jeune femme devenir rouge de colère.

**« Si tu continues comme ça, je me laisse mourir de faim et Harry te tuera » **Le menaça Hermione faisant croitre le rire du blond.

**« Allons Granger… »** Articula difficilement Drago. **« Je me venge comme je peux »** Se moqua Drago avant de consentir à la faire manger.

Drago éloigna une nouvelle fois la fourchette des lèvres d'Hermione, en souriant avant de lui offrir la nourriture qu'elle convoitait tant. Nourrir Granger le faisait se sentir fort et plein d'assurance. Il avait le contrôle absolu sur elle, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Par moment, elle devenait plus fantôme que femme invisible. Elle ne pouvait quasiment rien faire seule, et même si par moment, il en avait marre de devoir veiller sur elle, comme la chose la plus fragile au monde.

**« Mais j'y pense, cela veut dire que tu ne peux te laver toute seule » **Constata Drago faisant pâlir Hermione. **« Ca explique pourquoi tu es aussi sale depuis quelques jours. »**

**« C'est sans doute ce qu'on doit appeler la Classe Malfoy »** Grommela la jeune femme

**« Cela veut dire qu'il va falloir que je te lave moi-même ? »** Se mit à sourire sadiquement Drago faisant devenir Hermione plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, la pâleur quittant son visage. A mesure que les secondes passaient, la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus rouge, sous le regard moqueur et légèrement attendri de Drago. C'était bien la première fois qu'il causait autant d'embarras à une femme, et c'était d'autant plus rare, que ladite femme se trouvait être Granger.

**« Jamais… » **Finit par souffler la jeune femme. **« Jamais, tu ne poseras les mains sur mon corps… »** Articula Hermione avec autant de conviction qu'elle le pouvait.

**« Soit, tu souhaites rester dans ta crasse, je comprends »**

Hermione l'incendia du regard avant de se lever, quittant la table précipitamment. Drago la rappela, mais la brunette se mit à courir, quittant le mess.

**OoO**

Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde, qu'elle laisserait un être aussi abjecte poser les mains sur elle ? Jamais il ne la toucherait ! Lui ou un autre ! Jamais !

Continuant de courir, Hermione s'arrêta en constatant que ses pieds l'avaient mené chez Harry. Son ami lui manquait terriblement. Elle avait plus jamais besoin de lui, et pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne pouvait rien pour elle, absolument rien… _« Harry… »_

Fermant les yeux, Hermione se concentra au maximum, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la porte, jusqu'à la traverser. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, en voyant Harry couché sur le ventre, des livres et des parchemins coincés sous lui ou jonchant sur le sol.

Se penchant par-dessus Harry, Hermione constata qu'en plus de ses devoirs, Harry faisait des recherches sur les cas d'invisibilité répertoriés. Il semblait avoir passé tout son temps libre à essayer de la sortir de sa situation.

**« Si tu savais comme tu me manques Harry… Ta compagnie, ton sourire, même tes histoires sur le Quiddicht me manquent… »** Avoua faiblement la brunette, une boule naissant dans sa gorge. **« J'ai parfois l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur nous… »**

Ne retenant plus ses larmes, Hermione baissa la tête, se saisissant de la main d'Harry, mais alors qu'elle croyait enfin pouvoir toucher son ami, sa main le traversa la faisant soupirer douloureusement.

Inspirant profondément, Hermione releva la tête, essuyant d'une main, les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. C'est alors que la brunette étouffa un cri. La chambre d'Harry était en train de disparaître sous ses yeux.

Disparaissant et apparaissant par intermittence, Hermione voyait un de ces lieux les plus familiers, se dissoudre comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Le phénomène ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant Hermione pouvait sentir la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines, la paralysant petit à petit.

Remarquant qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, Hermione sortit de la chambre en courant, son cœur battant la chamade, faisant étrangement écho dans les couloirs déserts. Elle l'avait l'impression de l'entendre comme un compte à rebours dangereux et inévitable. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce qui venait de se passer.

**OoO**

**TBC...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Drago retourna sur ses pas, en soupirant bruyamment. Salazar que cette fille pouvait être exaspérante et susceptible, et maintenant, il se retrouvait à parcourir tous les couloirs pour retrouver Granger. Il avait voulu abandonner, laisser la brunette se débrouiller avec son sort, mais les paroles d'Harry étaient revenus le hanter. Potter avait été clair, s'il devait arriver quoique se soit à Hermione, il mourrait de la main du Sauveur du monde magique.

Entendant du bruit, Drago se retourna apercevant une ombre qui courait dans sa direction. _« Granger »_ Constata Drago, reconnaissante les courbes fines de la brunette.

Constatant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Drago lui barra le chemin, la saisissant par les bras. Hermione plongea son regard chocolaté dans les iris gris de Drago, se débattant faiblement, voulant s'échapper de l'emprise du jeune homme.

Serrant plus fortement les bras d'Hermione, Drago la força à le regarder, cherchant à savoir pourquoi l'ancienne gryffondor était dans cet état. Aussi soudainement, Hermione cessa tout mouvement, son regard s'accrochant désespérément aux deux flammes d'acier qui la fixait intensément. La lèvre inférieure de la brunette se mit à trembler, les larmes se remettant à couler librement sur ses joues. Relâchant légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur la jeune femme, Drago se tendit en sentant la brunette enrouler ses bras autour son cou, se raccrochant à lui, tremblante comme une feuille. Les jambes d'Hermione la lâchèrent forçant Drago à la maintenir debout. Hermione continuait à pleurer contre lui, le faisant se sentir bizarre.

Jamais aucune femme n'avait pleuré contre lui. Il avait fait pleurer, mais jamais n'avait assisté à cette débâcle d'émotions. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, mais étant certain que la brunette ne pourrait marcher seule, Drago passa un bras sous les fines jambes de la jeune femme, la prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

Se remettant en marche, la rassurant du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec des paroles apaisantes, Drago regagna ce qui était devenu à présent leur chambre.

**OoO**

Hermione continuait de trembler, la sueur perlant sur son front, gémissant et se tordant légèrement, couchée sur le lit. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, observant la jeune femme, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Légèrement inquiet, Drago posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme, constatant qu'elle était fiévreuse. Allant chercher un linge humide, le blond la déposa sur le front de la brunette, fronçant les sourcils, en voyant les vêtements de la jeune femme trempés de sueur, la faisant trembler plus violemment.

Ayant quelques rudiments de savoir sur la Médicomagie, Drago savait qu'il devait retirer ses vêtements à la jeune femme, avant de lui passer des vêtements secs et chauds. Il le savait, mais il avait encore en mémoire, la réaction violente d'Hermione, quand il avait plaisanté sur les douches.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Drago alla chercher un de ces t-shirt et jogging, avant de se pencher au dessus d'Hermione. Lui retirant son pantalon et son haut, le blond décida pour le bien d'Hermione et son propre de bien, de laisser ses sous-vêtements à la jeune femme.

Retournant dans la salle de bain, Drago prit un autre linge mouillé, avant de retourner auprès d'Hermione, frottant le corps de la brunette pour la débarrasser de la sueur de la fièvre. Une fois terminé, Drago lui passa ses vêtements, avant de se relever en soufflant de soulagement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'attendre que la jeune femme se réveille, et ensuite il devrait supporter ces cris, car cris il y aurait, il en était plus que persuadé.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentit tout de suite bien, enveloppé dans une chaleur et un cocon, qui semblait la protéger de toutes les atrocités du monde. Elle ne savait pas réellement où elle se trouvait, mais l'odeur délicate qui l'enveloppait, l'apaisait. Se redressant légèrement, la brunette constata que Drago dormait profondément sur son matelas de fortune. Drago dormait par terre, et elle sur son lit ? Bizarre.

S'asseyant sans faire de bruit, Hermione baissa les yeux, constatant qu'elle portait un jogging noir et le haut de quiddich de Drago. Fronçant les sourcils, la brunette se demanda quand est-ce que l'ancien serpentard l'avait déshabillé ? Venait-elle réellement de se sentir en sécurité dans les vêtements de Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement, quelques mèches folles tombant sur son visage aux traits parfaits. Car oui, elle devait bien le reconnaître, Drago avait un visage parfait. Quand il était endormi, il ressemblait d'avantage à un enfant qu'on voulait câliner, plutôt qu'à l'être ignoble dont il voulait qu'on se souvienne. _« Il se protège… »_ Comprit la jeune femme, repensant à cette affreuse journée au Manoir Malfoy. _« Il se protège, tout comme moi. Lui longtemps considéré comme fils de mangemort est maintenant aussi détruit et déchiré qu'Harry et moi… » _

Il l'aidait, même s'il lui envoyait des pics, même si ses réflexions avaient le don de la mettre hors d'elle, il l'aidait sans rien lui demander en retour. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de leur poignée de main à Harry et lui. Un acte symbolique prouvant que même après la guerre, le respect et peut être même la fraternité étaient entre eux.

**« Tu n'hurles pas ? »** Demanda Drago faisant baisser les yeux d'Hermione. **« Cela fait un moment que tu m'observes et pourtant tu ne me cries pas dessus. »**

**« C'est ce que je voulais faire mais… tu m'as aidé encore… »**

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante et électrique. Fuyant le regard de l'autre, Drago se tordit les mains, avant de soupirer.

**« Je soutiens tout de même qu'il te faut une bonne douche même si cela te donne envie de me botter les fesses. »** Annonça très sérieusement Drago, amenant un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »** Finit par demander la brunette montrant du doigt, les vêtements qu'elle portait sur elle.

**« Je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais terrifiée, tu… et ensuite tu as eu de la fièvre »** Termina rapidement le blond sous le regard intense d'Hermione.

Les évènements refirent leur apparition dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner. Croisant les bras, Hermione baissa les yeux, faisant comprendre à Drago qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement en parler.

**« Je peux te poser une question ? »** Demanda finalement Drago

**« Bien sûr »**

**« Il s'est passé quoi avec la belette ? »**

**« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »** Répliqua la brunette d'une voix glaciale

Voyant qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible, Drago prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots, conscient que c'était la première fois, qu'ils se parlaient sans se disputer.

**« A cause de la conversation avec Harry »**

**« Quelle conversation ? »** S'étonna Hermione, toute colère ayant quitté sa voix, surprise que son ami ait pu aborder ce point avec le blond.

**« Weasley est venu le voir, le jour où tu t'es mis à jouer à la femme invisible, il te cherchait, et Potter s'est énervé en lui disant que jamais plus il ne te parlerait, surtout après votre dernière conversation. Il a sous-entendu que si tu n'avais pas été là, Weasmoche ne serait plus de ce monde. »**

Hermione baissa la tête, avant de la relever, posant un regard douloureux sur Drago. Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, Hermione inspira profondément, cherchant les mots qui lui permettraient d'expliquer, une situation aussi compliquée.

**« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que pendant la guerre, nous avons disparu un certain temps. »** Drago acquiesça faiblement. **« Au cours de cette période, il y a eu une altercation avec Ron, et il est parti, quelques mois plus tard, il est revenu et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je lui ai pardonné. Après la guerre et la victoire de Harry, la famille de Ron avait subi énormément de perte. »** Hermione fit une pause dans son récit, Drago attendant patiemment que la jeune femme reprenne ses explications. **« Harry ne s'est jamais remis avec Ginny, et depuis elle est inconsolable, limite dépressive. De mon côté avec Ron… il… il n'a jamais supporté notre complicité à Harry et à moi… même avant qu'on soit un couple. Chaque fois que j'allais voir Harry, ou l'inverse, il me faisait des crises, et j'avoue que par moment, j'avais un peu peur, et puis un jour… j'ai décidé que ça devait s'arrêter, je suis partie sans me retourner, Harry m'a accueilli à Godric Hollow, ça a fait augmenté d'un cran la jalousie et la colère de Ron. »**

**« Mais pourtant, à la rentrée vous étiez ensemble, tous les trois »** Ne put s'empêcher de constater Drago

**« Pas vraiment. Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait près à renoncer aux Weasley, ils étaient un peu la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu, et puis on a parlé de nos carrières, avec Harry nous ne voulions plus devenir ce qu'on avait prévu quand on était encore que des ados. Ron ne l'a pas supporté. La dispute qui s'en est suivie, a mis fin à notre amitié déjà détruite. »**

**« C'est pour cela que Potter l'a menacé ? »** Car Drago avait compris que c'était une menace à peine voilée.

**« Non. Plus tard, j'ai recroisé Ron et je l'ai ignoré. L'ignorance c'est le pire pour lui, il ne l'a pas supporté et m'a agrippé violemment le poignet, Harry est arrivé à ce moment là… Il est rentré dans une colère noire… quand Harry ne se domine plus, il est capable du pire… »** Drago se mit à sourire, les iris d'Hermione devenant limite noire. **« Crois moi, les colères de Harry, quand il est dans cet état, il pourrait tuer sans état d'âme, crois moi quand je te dis que jamais, jamais tu ne devras le pousser dans ses retranchements. Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un avertissement. Quand il a vu Ron me faire mal, le monstre qui est en lui, a ressurgi et… je suis la seule qui puisse contrôler cette bête. Si je n'avais pas été là, la famille Weasley aurait subi une autre perte… »**

Hermione garda le silence, faisant comprendre à Drago, qu'elle n'en dirait d'avantage. Elle venait clairement de le mettre en garde. S'il tenait à la vie, il ne devrait jamais faire perdre son contrôle à Potter. Curieusement, une once de jalousie emplit le cœur de l'ancien serpentard, Potter lui avait quelqu'un pouvant le contrôler quand il sombrait, lui était seul, personne ne pouvait contrôler son monstre à lui.

**« Tu l'as toi aussi… »** Finit par dire Hermione après plusieurs minutes**. « Le même monstre qu'Harry est caché, derrière tes océans d'acier. »**

Drago plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette, étonné qu'elle ait pu lire aussi facilement en lui. Lui qui avait toujours cru, qu'il avait réussi à cacher sa partie la plus sombre aux yeux de tous

**« Il est apparu quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant… Quand on était à Poudlard, j'étais bête et arrogant, mais surtout, je faisais tout pour que personne ne voie à quel point, je pouvais faire du mal, vraiment du mal, si je le voulais. Allant jusqu'à passer pour une mauviette… **_**Il **_**me faisait plonger mes mains dans l'eau brûlante quand j'étais petit… »** Finit par avouer Drago faisant se serrer le cœur d'Hermione. **« Et quand **_**Il **_**était vraiment en colère, c'était un bain d'eau brûlante puis des doloris, sois disant pour forger le caractère… »**

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Drago, le jeune homme tremblant légèrement à son contact. Drago la regarda une fraction de seconde, avant de poser sa main sur celle douce de la jeune femme, la serrant, avant de se relever, mettant de la distance entre eux.

**« Je crois que tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'une douche… »** Avoua Hermione

**OoO**

Drago ouvrit les robinets, laissant l'eau se tiédir d'elle-même. Une délicate buée se propagea dans toute la salle de bain, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et intimiste. Revenant dans la chambre, Drago trouva Hermione, debout les bras croisés, la respiration saccadée.

Demandant à la jeune femme si pour la nuit, elle souhaitait garder les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés, Drago commença à s'activer dans la chambre, rangeant les affaires personnelles de la lionne. Il s'occupait les mains, et l'esprit pour ne pas avoir se concentrer sur ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Quand enfin la buée fut suffisamment opaque pour leur donner l'illusion, de se protéger du regard de l'autre, Drago entraîna Hermione dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière eux.

La brunette posa un regard timide et angoissé sur Drago, avant de se mettre à fixer ses mains, son regard brûlant étrangement le blond. Inspirant profondément, Drago se posta devant Hermione, posant ses mains sur le rebord de sa tenue de quiddich, attendant l'accord de la jeune femme.

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête, fermant les yeux en sentant les mains douces de l'ancien serpentard, frôler sa peau de pêche. Ayant parfaitement compris, que la brunette était pudique, et qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais déshabillé, Drago la fit se retourner, dégrafant son soutien gorge, faisant glisser délicatement les bretelles de celui-ci, le laissant tomber au sol comme si le bout de tissu, n'avait été qu'un simple torchon. En voyant qu'Hermione avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, Drago la tourna une nouvelle fois, inspirant intensément pour se redonner contenance.

Ses mains se posèrent sur le bord de son jogging, tremblant légèrement. De toutes les femmes qu'il avait déshabillé, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi nerveux, comme si lui aussi était novice.

Tirant légèrement sur le vêtement, Drago fit descendre celui-ci, s'accroupissant au fur et à mesure devant la brunette. Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux, en sentant le souffle de Drago sur ses jambes, ne pouvant réfréner les légers tremblements de son corps.

Jugeant préférable de laisser son sous-vêtement à Hermione, Drago reposa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, pour la rassurer, avant de passer un bras sous les jambes de la brunette, entrant avec elle dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau se déversa sur leurs corps, Hermione claquant légèrement des dents, Drago lui frictionnant les épaules pour la réchauffer. Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de fermer les yeux, s'avançant légèrement, laissant l'eau couler sur sa nuque, l'eau rendant plus brouillon que jamais ses boucles brunes.

Drago la regarda faire quelques secondes, avant de se saisir des produits de beauté de la jeune femme. Humant l'air de cerise qui venait de s'échapper du gel douche, Drago en mit dans ses mains, avant de commencer à savonner la jeune femme, allant le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas lui faire croire qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

Alors que ses mains venaient de se poser sur le ventre plat de la brunette, Drago sentit les légers stigmates de cicatrices, le faisant stopper dans sa tâche. En voyant que Drago s'était arrêté, Hermione baissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il fixait ses cicatrices.

**« Cette chère Bella… »** Murmura Hermione avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du blond, en sentant les doigts fins de Drago, parcourir ses cicatrices.

Hermione nicha son visage dans le cou de Drago se laissant aller à la tendresse du blond. A part Harry qui était toujours affectionné avec elle, Hermione n'avait jamais connu les mains d'un homme sur elle, et pourtant à cet instant, c'était Drago Malfoy qui découvrait son corps, son ancien ennemi.

Relevant la tête, Hermione fut subjuguée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Quelques mèches rebelles pendaient devant les yeux de Drago, rendant son regard plus hypnotique que jamais. Ses vêtements lui collaient au corps, permettant à Hermione de découvrir qu'en plus de posséder un visage parfait, le blond avait aussi un corps de dieu.

Le regard de Drago s'accrocha à celui d'Hermione, faisant s'emballer le cœur de la jeune femme. Ils ne bougeaient absolument plus, Hermione était collée contre lui, les bras du blond l'entourant comme un cocon. Il se contentait de la regarder, ses iris étincelant de milles feux. Hermione s'humecta les lèvres, inspirant plusieurs fois pour se redonner contenance.

Voyant que le désarroi de la brunette était le même que le sien, Drago coupa l'eau, enveloppant délicatement la jeune femme, dans son peignoir.

**OoO**


	5. Chapter 5

Ludivine, je n'ai pas pu reply à ta review vu que tu n'as pas de compte en tout cas je te remercie.

Bonne lecture à tous et à vos remarques !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Quand l'horrible sensation de transplanage eut pris fin, Harry rouvrit les yeux, satisfait de voir qu'il se trouvait juste en face de la Bibliothèque Nationale de Londres. Content d'améliorer de jour en jour, ses prouesses de déplacements, le brun entra dans le bâtiment, confiant sachant qu'il trouverait sûrement des réponses en ce lieu, dit béni selon Hermione.

La bibliothèque était fermée, mais pour une fois, il s'était servi de sa notoriété et « dette » qu'avait la société magique, pour pouvoir être tranquille, ne voulant pas signer des autographes et répondre à ses fans, alors que la situation de celle qu'il aimait comme sa sœur, était critique.

Aidée de la bibliothécaire, Harry sélectionna plusieurs ouvrages, allant s'installer sur la plus grande table au centre de la pièce.

**OoO**

Drago releva la tête, en voyant Hermione se tortiller une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil. Se relevant, le blond passa un sweatshirt, quittant la chambre pour quelques minutes. Il avait faim, mais avait surtout besoin de faire le point.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la douche, n'avait rien à voir avec le faîte d'aider Granger et Potter. Il y avait eu une parfaite connexion entre Hermione et lui, et cela l'effrayait. Jamais, il ne s'était senti autant en symbiose avec une femme, que dans cette douche, serrant contre lui, le corps quasi dénudé de la brunette.

Si il n'avait pas eu la maîtrise de ses émotions et de son corps, leur douche se serait terminée autrement, et Hermione avait beau paraître et prétendre, qu'elle était loin d'être comme ces écervelées avec qui il avait eu l'habitude de passer le temps à Poudlard, il savait pertinemment, que si il avait embrassé la jeune femme, elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé, et c'était bien là tout le problème.

Il avait pu lire le désir voilé dans les iris chocolatés d'Hermione, caché derrière la peur, et pourtant bien visible. Cette douche aurait très bien pu très mal se terminer pour eux deux, mais surtout pour lui.

**OoO**

Harry releva la tête en entendant du bruit, avant de froncer les sourcils, en constatant que Ron se trouvait devant lui. Refermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire, Harry soupira faiblement, avant de poser un regard dur sur son ancien ami.

« Je n'aurais que deux questions » Annonça la voix froide et calme d'Harry. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? »

« Je voulais des réponses. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur Hermione, Malfoy et Toi. Je voulais savoir si elles étaient vraies. »

« Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Hermione invisible, Malfoy veillant sur elle. »

« Ce n'est donc pas moi le problème, mais le faîte que Drago soit le seul à pouvoir l'aider »

« C'est Drago maintenant et non plus la fouine ? »

« Grandis un peu Ron. Les querelles de Poudlard sont loin derrière nous. Drago a changé, j'ai changé, on a tous changé, pourquoi refuses tu de le faire ? »

« Il a été ton ennemi pendant 7 ans ! »

« Six ans » Rectifia Harry. « Quand il n'a pas souhaité tuer Albus, il est devenu autre chose qu'un ennemi à abattre. »

« Que fais tu ici ? » Demanda Ron ne voulant pas débattre plus longtemps sur Malfoy

« Je fais des recherches »

« Sur la condition d'invisibilité d'Hermione ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je refuse que tu es à nouveau à faire quoique se soit dans la vie d'Hermione »

**OoO**

Drago venait de s'engager dans un couloir, quand il entendit un cri déchirer la nuit. Sursautant violemment, Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, le menaçant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Le hurlement perdurait dans la nuit, lui glaçant le sang, c'est alors qu'il reconnut cette voix cristalline _« Hermione… »_

Se mettant à courir, Drago ouvrit la porte à la volée, découvrant Hermione recroquevillée sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés, se balançant frénétiquement, hurlant encore et encore. Le regard de Drago fit le tour de la chambre, essayant de voir ce qui avait bien pu mettre, la jeune femme dans cet état.

« Hermione ! » L'appela-t-il mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas en état de remarquer sa présence, sa voix faiblissant petit à petit, alors qu'elle hurlait toujours et ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter.

Drago s'approcha du lit, une main tendue, hésitant, ne sachant pas si toucher la brunette, améliorerait les choses ou les empirerait.

« Hermione, calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! », Supplia-t-il, au bord de la panique.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Au cours de ces dernières années, il avait vu la jeune femme en colère, pleurer, souriante, inquiète, mais jamais hystérique. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle terreur habiter la jeune femme, au point de lui faire perdre tout contact avec la réalité.

Drago prit place au bord du lit, et posa timidement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. La réaction fut instantanée. Hermione se recula jusqu'à cogner le mur derrière elle, et hurla de plus belle, la panique plus présente que jamais dans sa voix. Drago prit une profonde inspiration. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Hermione était au moins partiellement consciente de ce qui l'entourait. La mauvaise, bien sûr, était qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout se rappeler de Drago, et encore moins du faîte qu'il veillait sur elle.

« C'est moi Hermione ! » Cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour couvrir les cris de la jeune femme.

Drago posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette, la jeune femme essayant de se reculer à nouveau. Voyant Hermione bloquée contre le mur, Drago prit les deux bras de la jeune femme, dans ses mains, l'attirant contre lui, la berçant et lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

« C'est moi, c'est Drago, calme toi…C'est Drago… » Murmura tendrement le blond à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Les hurlements d'Hermione moururent progressivement, les tremblements de la jeune femme se tarissant petit à petit. Il ne sut combien de temps, ils étaient restés ainsi, bras dans les bras, quand la voix éraillée d'Hermione retentit faiblement dans la chambre

« Drago ? »

« Oui, je suis là » Répondit le blond la serrant plus fort contre lui

« Il…C'est parti ? »

Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait la jeune femme, mais par acquis de conscience, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, répondant d'une voix rassurante :

« Oui, c'est parti »

Drago sentit Hermione se détendre tout contre lui, la jeune femme se redressant, le regard avec un petit sourire timide. La brunette se rallongea sur le lit, se mettant en boule, ses bras serrant de toutes ses forces, le coussin sous elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda Drago

**OoO**

Harry se releva en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant se reculer Ron. Le brun contourna la table, se mettant à faire les cent pas, sous le regard inquiet du rouquin.

« Je me demande parfois ce que tu as à la place du cerveau ! » S'énerva Harry

« Toi ! Explique-toi ! Comment peux tu avoir confiance en Malfoy surtout quand Hermione est en jeu »

Perdant patience, Harry frappa Ron, faisant saigner la lèvre inférieure du rouquin. Soufflant pour reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère, Harry baissa la tête quelques secondes, avant de la relever, posant un regard déterminé sur Ron.

« Drago veille sur elle, aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître, et jamais, je dis bien jamais, il n'a levé la main sur elle. D'autres ne peuvent prétendre une telle chose, alors oui j'ai confiance en lui. Pas parce qu'il nous aide, mais parce qu'au cours de ces dernières années, j'ai appris à le connaître dans nos affrontements, je dois être un des rares à savoir comment fonctionne Drago Malfoy, alors non, je ne tremble pas de savoir Hermione avec lui. » S'arrêta brusquement le brun reprenant son souffle, sous le regard blessé et incompréhensible de celui qui avait été son ami.

**OoO**

« Ma gorge me brûle » Murmura Hermione, mal à l'aise et honteuse de s'être autant ridiculisée.

Drago hocha la tête, compréhensif, allant lui chercher un verre d'eau, avant de le porter aux lèvres de la brunette, l'aidant à boire. La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire timide, avant de se recoucher sur le lit, le regard dans le vague.

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait, mais en quelques jours, sa vie avait pris un tournant auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Invisible, poursuivie, vulnérable, rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Elle avait vécu la guerre, une guerre sanglante certes, mais au combien rassurante dans sa cruauté. Dans cette guerre, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, et pour qui. Ici, elle ne savait rien, et ne pouvait rien faire, elle se sentait inutile.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demanda Drago forçant la jeune femme à s'ancrer à nouveau dans la réalité.

Ce qu'elle avait vu ? Elle ne pouvait le détailler précisément. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette vision lui avait glacé le sang, terrorisée au plus profond de son être.

« Une fumée noire opaque, des yeux rouges… » Hermione ne termina pas, les tremblements s'étant saisi de son corps trop violent, l'empêchèrent de continuer.

Mué par son désir de protection et de sécurité, Drago s'allongea près de la jeune femme, la prenant dans ses bras. En sentant les bras protecteurs de Drago l'enlacer, et le torse du jeune homme contre son dos, la brunette se détendit, se laissant progressivement gagné par le sommeil.

**OoO**

Harry transplana en plein centre de Pré au Lard, un énorme livre à la reliure épaisse en cuir vieilli par le temps, coincé sous son bras. La mine inquiète, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le brun se mit en marche, prenant le chemin permettant de rejoindre le château.

Les découvertes qu'il avait faites étaient surprenantes et dévastatrices, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

**OoO**

**TBC...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici l'avant dernier-chapitre de la fic.**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

**Ero-Chikachu et StéphanieBlack vous n'avez pas de compte alors merci pour vos reviews **

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre VI**

Hermione avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois, inquiète, tremblante, avant de replonger dans le sommeil, quand elle sentait les bras de Drago l'entourer. Maintenant, elle était bel et bien réveillée, et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de Drago, lui caresser le visage.

Se décidant finalement à ouvrir les yeux, Hermione se mit à sourire tendrement en voyant l'innocence se peindre sur les traits du blond. Lui si froid, impassible, devenait humain et accessible dans le sommeil. Elle aimait l'observer tôt le matin avant qu'il ne se réveille. Depuis qu'ils partageaient leur chambre, elle avait pris l'habitude de le regarder, sachant pertinemment, qu'une fois qu'il serait réveillé, il redeviendrait cet homme portant un masque.

Une main douce et chaude lui caressa tendrement la joue, la faisant sourire. Tournant la tête, elle put voir que Drago était réveillé, et qu'il la regardait, les yeux encore gorgé de sommeil.

« Bonjour » Murmura Hermione

« Bonjour » Répondit sur le même ton Drago avant d'embrasser le front de la jeune femme.

Drago se leva, ne remarquant pas le trouble d'Hermione. Le jeune homme lui annonça qu'il allait se doucher, et qu'ensuite, il s'occuperait d'elle. La porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière lui, tandis qu'Hermione ferma les yeux, sentant sa peau la brûler à l'endroit où les lèvres douces du blond l'avaient touché. Avait-il eu conscience de son geste ? Et pourquoi tout d'un coup son cœur battait aussi vite ?

Toutes à ses interrogations, il fallut quelques minutes à Hermione, pour comprendre que la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte. Se redressant, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, en voyant Ron refermer la porte derrière lui. Repoussant les draps, Hermione se leva, prête à signaler son mécontentement à son ex, quand elle se rendit compte, que de toute manière, il ne l'entendrait pas.

Se concentrant à l'extrême, Hermione traversa la porte de la salle de bain, avant de se précipiter dans la cabine de douche, ne prêtant pas attention à la nudité de Drago. En sentant la présence de la jeune femme, derrière dans la douche, Drago se retourna étonner, en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione semblait inquiète et énervée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, la brunette lui apprit que Ron se trouvait dans la chambre.

Drago coupa l'eau, avant de passer une serviette autour de sa taille. Ouvrant la porte, Drago fronça les sourcils, avant de croiser les bras, l'air aussi froid que d'habitude.

« J'espère pour toi, que tu as une bonne raison d'être ici sans y avoir été invité » Demanda froidement Drago, faisant légèrement rougir d'embarras Ron.

« Je…je venais vérifier si ce qu'on disait était vrai. » « Qu'Hermione est invisible » Ajouta Ron en voyant le regard interrogatif du blond.

« Sombre crétin. Comment contais-tu vérifier en sachant que le propre d'une personne invisible, est d'être invisible justement. »

« Alors elle est là ? » Demanda finalement Ron

Hermione venait de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Drago, se collant à lui, comme si elle craignait malgré sa condition, que le rouquin la voies.

« Dégages Weasley, avant que je ne perdes patience »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, toisant Drago quelques secondes, avant de finalement quitter la chambre. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Drago alla la verrouiller, avant de poser son regard sur Hermione.

La brunette était trempée, tremblante de la tête au pied, et pour la première fois, Drago ne put savoir si c'était de peur ou de froid. Hermione releva la tête, le regard noir, ses poings se serrant de colère. Elle était véritablement furieuse, et ne semblait pas du tout enclin à se calmer. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, se mordant furieusement les lèvres. Elle était incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Tout ce qu'elle se savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, réduire ce maudit rouquin en un gros tas de poussière. Prenant enfin conscience du regard de Drago sur elle, Hermione le détailla de la tête au pied, avant de lui sourire.

« Je crois que tu peux retourner sous la douche » L'informa la brunette.

« Es tu sûre que cette fois, je n'aurais pas une autre charmante jeune femme qui m'en tira ? » La taquina Drago.

Hermione se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres, faisant s'assombrir les iris du blond. Inspirant profondément, Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de la brunette. Plongeant son regard dans celui chocolaté d'Hermione, Drago allait se pencher vers elle, quand il fit soudain volte face, retournant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'Hermione allait retourner s'asseoir sur le lit, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir, avant de sentir une main qui s'empara de son bras, la forçant à se retourner. Avant que la brunette ne prenne conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Drago, le blond s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres, l'embrassant furieusement, la consumant littéralement.

Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la collant à lui, sans qu'elle oppose de réellement résistance. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Drago s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, pour un baiser tendre. Passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la brunette, Drago la sentit soupirer contre ses lèvres. Alors qu'Hermione renversait la tête en arrière, le blond alla lui picora le cou de baisers, la faisant tressaillir.

De nouveau, il captura ses lèvres avec passion, alors que la brunette glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, se pressant encore plus contre son corps. Totalement abandonné l'un à l'autre.

**OoO**

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, des questions auxquels, il craignait de donner des réponses. La situation, de ses derniers jours étaient, tout bonnement irréelle. Il ne savait absolument que faire. Dire la vérité ou mentir ? Soutenir Hermione ou la trahir. Privilégier leur relation ou la laisser partir ?

Hermione était dans sa vie depuis plus de 11 ans, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la laisser partir, mais si il se fiait à ses recherches, il allait devoir le faire, la laisser partir ou dans le cas contraire…

Non, on ne pouvait lui demander une telle chose. Il avait déjà suffisamment fait de sacrifice. Sa famille, sa vie, son âme, son amour et maintenant Hermione ? Non ! Il s'y refusait, il était égoïste mais c'était ainsi, il ne la laisserait jamais partir, jamais !

**OoO**

Hermione dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, totalement nue, un simple drap recouvrant seulement une partie de ses jambes, laissant le bas de son dos, exposé à la vue de tous. Drago l'observait, laissant son regard caresser ce corps parfait, de la naissance de ses fesses, à sa nuque délicate.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à une femme comme Granger, car maintenant, elle était femme, par sa faute à lui. Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme brisé, incapable de coexister avec son monstre, son passager noir à lui. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Le seul constat qu'il avait fait, c'était qu'Hermione Granger était une belle femme, et que lui, le si mauvais garçon Drago Malfoy, l'avait à ses côtés. Un constat effrayant. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Merlin, que m'as-tu fait Hermione… » Murmura-t-il, avant de se lever, allant s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, observant l'espace encore chaud, qu'avait occupé le blond. De légères larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, humidifiant le tissu de l'oreiller.

« Et toi, que m'as-tu fais Drago Malfoy… » Répondit faiblement la jeune femme

**OoO**

Il n'avait pas cherché Drago, ni même Hermione. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il faudrait leur parler, il le savait, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas parler à Hermione. Et même si il avait réellement voulu le faire, il n'aurait su quoi lui dire. Que devait-il dire à sa sœur dans un cas comme celui-ci ? Il avait déjà tellement du mal à y croire.

A qui pouvait-il se confier ? D'habitude, c'était Hermione la voix de la sagesse. Alors vers qui se tourner ? Ron ? Il préférait encore affronter une armée de mangemort. Ginny ? Ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Malfoy ? C'était ce qui restait de mieux à faire. Il n'était pas impliqué de la même manière avec Hermione. Malfoy était pragmatique et distant. Oui c'était à Malfoy qu'il devait parler de ses découvertes.

**OoO**

Hermione s'était enroulée dans le drap, attendant patiemment que le blond sorte de la salle de bain. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, et comment se comporter après ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait pas accuser le blond de l'avoir forcé à quoi que se soit, cela aurait été mentir. Surtout quand elle se souvenait qu'à un moment, Drago avait hésité, près à tout stopper, quand c'est elle, qui l'avait embrassé une nouvelle fois, lui demandant de lui faire l'amour. Un moment de folie passager commun, voilà ce qui s'était passé, et maintenant, ils allaient redevenir Malfoy et Granger, et non Drago et Hermione. Il le fallait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle avait besoin d'Harry, besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas. Mais comment pourrait-elle se confier, alors que Drago était le seul à la voir et l'entendre ? Elle n'allait quand même pas confier ces états d'âme, à l'ancien serpentard ?

« Granger ? » La voix de Drago la fit sursauter, ne l'ayant pas entendu revenir dans la chambre. Plus d'Hermione qui tenait, c'était à nouveau Granger, et curieusement cela lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

« Oui ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurer.

« Prête pour la douche ? » La questionna Drago, en souriant maladroitement renforçant le malaise de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, trois petits coups secs retentirent à la porte, la forçant à s'interrompre. Drago alla ouvrir la porte, avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Potter.

« Il faut que je te parles Drago » Annonça sans plus de cérémonie Harry.

Drago acquiesça faiblement, avant de se pencher vers Hermione, lui murmurant à l'oreille, que pour une fois, il était heureux que Potter ne voies pas dans quelle tenue, elle se trouvait. La brunette lui offrit un sourire amusé, avant de soupirer de soulagement, en voyant la porte de la chambre se refermer sur les garçons.

« Je t'écoute Potter » Finit par lâcher Drago, las de parcourir les couloirs avec le brun.

« Je sais ce qui arrive à Mione. Elle…. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise, en entendant les paroles du brun, son cœur se serrant petit à petit.

**OoO**

**TBC...**

**Vous me détestez sur ce coup j'en suis sûr.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant lues cette fanfic. Voici la fin avec toutes les réponses à vos questions.**

**J'attends vos avis. A bientôt **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre VII**

Potter en avait des bonnes. Se confier à lui parce qu'il était froid, pragmatique, et le plus important de tout, il n'aimait pas Hermione comme lui, pouvait l'aimer. Il y a quelques jours, il aurait été tenté de dire que oui, mieux, il se serait précipité vers Hermione, lui aurait parlé franchement, et ensuite, il serait parti, la laissant faire ses choix. Oui c'est ce qu'il aurait fait quelques jours plutôt…

« Que voulait Harry ? » Demanda la jeune femme faisant prendre conscience à Drago qu'il était de retour dans leur chambre.

**« Il… »**

Et si Potter avait raison, si ce maudit Sauveur avait visé juste, était-il cruel que lui aussi veuille qu'elle reste ici, avec eux ? Après tout, l'ancienne gryffondor était une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Une jeune femme qui en l'espace de peu avait bouleversé sa vie, pour son plus grand malheur ou…bonheur, il ne serait le dire.

**« Dis moi que ce matin tu n'as rien ressenti… »** Reprit Drago la voix légèrement rauque.

**« Je… Non ça serait mentir que de dire le contraire… »** Murmura Hermione en baissant la tête.

Drago observa la jeune femme, elle avait baissé la tête, semblant plus vulnérable que d'habitude. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui cracherait à la figure, lui hurlant que c'était une erreur, qu'il allait le payer, et au centuple, mais non, elle avait autant aimé que lui.

**« Que Salazar me vienne en aide »** Murmura Drago avant de se rapprocher d'Hermione, prenant entre ses mains, le menton de la jeune femme.

Drago s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme, l'embrassant tendrement, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la brunette, se serrant contre elle, respirant profondément son odeur. L'aimait-il ? Non…ou du moins pas encore. Il avait toujours été un égoïste, et il savait qu'il aurait pu dire, mentir à Potter, en lui disant qu'il avait raison, qu'Hermione devait rester avec eux. Seulement il ne le pouvait pas, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il devait la laisser partir, il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver.

S'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, Drago fit reculer la brunette, jusqu'à buter contre le lit, les faisant tomber tout les deux dessus. Dévorant le cou délicat d'Hermione, Drago l'entendit gémir tout contre lui, les mains de la jeune femme, parcourant son dos.

**« Attends… »** Murmura Hermione entre deux baisers.

**« Hermione… »** Chuchota Drago, la voix rauque, tremblant contre le corps de la jeune femme.

Hermione planta son regard dans celui d'acier du blond. Drago la regardait, les iris voilés de désir, mais aussi de tristesse. C'était la dernière fois, elle le savait, elle n'aurait su expliquer comment, mais elle savait que tout cela allait prendre fin bientôt. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à se dire adieu, c'était un adieu, le plus beau et cruel, qu'elle n'est jamais connu.

**« Quand tu la verras, n'hésites pas, suis là… »** Murmura Drago avant d'embrasser passionnément Hermione.

**OoO**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer, la lumière l'entourant étant trop dense. Sentant un souffle chaud sur son visage, la jeune femme rouvrit péniblement les yeux, rencontrant deux iris émeraude qui l'observaient avec attention.

**« Mione… »** Finit par murmurer Harry n'osant pas à peine y croire. **« Tu es enfin réveillée… »** Ajouta le brun la voix étrangement rauque.

Alors qu'Hermione allait prendre la parole, elle sentit sa gorge obstruée par quelque chose, la brûlant désagréablement. Posant sa main sur ses lèvres, la brunette pu sentir qu'un énorme tube était maintenu par du sparadrap. Paniquant Hermione essaya de retirer ce corps étranger, avant que les mains d'Harry ne se posent sur les tiennes, lui intimidant l'ordre de rester calme.

**« Le médicomage ne va pas tarder. Essaye de garder ton calme »**

Hermione referma les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait, c'était Drago lui faisant tendrement l'amour puis une lumière blanche, qu'elle avait traversé, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Que se passait-il ?

**« Le médicomage est là, on va te débrancher »** Lui apprit Harry.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, avant de se mettre à tousser, quand sa gorge fut libre. Buvant l'eau que lui tendait Harry, la brunette se laissa retomber dans le lit, attendant qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait. Après que le médicomage est terminé de l'ausculter, Hermione posa un regard interrogatif sur Harry.

**« Explique-moi Harry »** Articula difficilement la brunette.

**« Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu… » **

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Harry et Hermione. Ron apparut dans la chambre, avant de se précipiter sur Hermione. La jeune femme se recula terrifiée, s'emparant nerveusement de la main du brun.

**« Mione… »** S'exclama Ron heureux

**« Harry… » **

Ressentant le malaise de son amie, Harry la prit dans ses bras, demandant gentiment mais fermement à Ron de l'attendre dehors.

**« Quoi ? Non, je reste ! »** S'exclama Ron **« Mione que… »** Hermione se cacha derrière Harry, s'accrochant furieusement au tee-shirt de son ami.

**« Où est Drago ? »** Demanda-t-elle. **« Où est-il ?! » **

**« Qu'est ce… »**

**« Ron sort s'il te plaît. Tu vois bien que Mione est en état de choc »**

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur le roux, Hermione se détacha de son ami, plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude de son ami.

**« Harry où est Drago ? »**

**« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens Mione ? »**

Hermione se racla la gorge gênée, ses joues se colorant de rouge. Son dernier souvenir était pour le moins gênant, et même si elle savait qu'Harry ne la jugerait, en parler à voix haute, était assez embarrassant.

**« Euh… et bien… je faisais quelque chose avec Drago »**

**« Quel genre de chose ? »** Questionna Harry

**« Dis moi plutôt ce qui se passe »** Eluda Hermione.

**« Quand on t'a retrouvé dans un des cachots du manoir, tu respirais à peine. »** Commença Harry. **« Tu étais si solidement accroché à Malfoy, qu'on a eu du mal à te détacher de lui. »**

**« De quel cachot tu parles ? »** Le coupa Hermione

**« Tu as été faite prisonnière quand on était tous retenu au manoir Malfoy et… »**

**« Je ne m'en souviens pas… »** Murmura Hermione **« Mais alors ce que j'ai vécu… »**

Harry posa ses mains sur celles d'Hermione, la forçant à relever la tête. Les larmes de la jeune femme se mirent à couler, son corps fut secoué de violents sanglots. Harry la serra contre lui, la berçant tendrement, lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Mione ? »**

**« Je crois que Drago m'a sauvé la vie »** Murmura Hermione. **« J'étais dans un autre monde Harry. Un monde où on était à l'université, un monde où tu avais fait la paix avec Drago. Un monde où… j'étais invisible sauf pour Drago. Il était le seul à me voir et m'entendre. Un monde où je commençais à…tomber amoureuse…de lui… »** Termina Hermione, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

**« Alors j'aurais une dette éternelle envers lui. Il t'a sauvé Mione. Quand on vous a retrouvé, Malfoy était mort depuis quelques heures, vous étiez dans un état…vos corps étaient ravagés par les tortures… »** Harry fit une pause, serrant à son tour les mains d'Hermione, pour se donner du courage. **« Quand on t'a emmené ici, on n'arrivait pas à te soigner avec la magie, alors on a utilisé la méthode moldu. Ensuite le médicomage a dit qu'il y avait une protection inviolable de ton esprit. Qu'il fallait attendre que celle-ci s'efface, pour que tu te réveilles. Il a aussi dit que peut être que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »** Termina Harry, les larmes coulant aussi sur ses joues.

**« Alors Drago m'a protégé au détriment de sa vie. Je comprends ces dernières paroles maintenant… » **

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras, pleurant autant qu'elle. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait cru la perdre, et avait été à deux doigts de la perdre. Il devait sa rédemption à Drago.

**OoO**

Hermione déposa une gerbe de fleurs, avant de se redresser en grimaçant, se tenant solidement à sa béquille. Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie, déposant à son tour, une rose verte et argent magique, ensorcelé pour que jamais, elle ne se fane.

**« Merci Drago, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi…merci pour ces nuits magiques… »**

Harry se pencha, posant une main sur la pierre tombale, en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

**« Merci Malfoy »**

Aidant Hermione à marcher, les deux amis rejoignirent Ron qui les attendaient en retrait, n'ayant pas voulu se joindre à eux. Hermione leur offrit un sourire en sentant Ron aider Harry à la porter pour marcher.

La vie reprenait son cours.

**FIN**


End file.
